1. Field
A dishwasher is provided, and more specifically, a dishwasher is provided that effectively cleans a filter.
2. Background
Generally, a dishwasher supplies clean washing fluid to a sump and then sprays washing fluid onto wash items positioned in the washer using a washing fluid injector to wash the items. The used washing fluid is retrieved to the sump and, filtered by a filter apparatus, and re-supplied to the washing fluid injector. Used washing fluid, together with foreign materials collected in the filter apparatus, may be discharged to the outside of the dishwasher at the end of the washing cycle.
Foreign materials are continuously accumulated in the filter apparatus, and thus the filter apparatus may be clogged by the foreign materials. The foreign materials may generate flow resistance, and thus the flow rate of washing fluid passing through the filter apparatus may be reduced. This reduced flow rate may adversely impact washing performance of the dishwasher, and may overload a washing fluid pump unit that pumps the washing fluid. Additionally, foreign materials adhered to the filter may cause a bad odor inside the washer due to the decay of the foreign materials.